Barney's Back to School! (1998)
Barney's Back to School! is a Barney Home Video release on July 14th 1998. is a semi-remake from the 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang video of the "Barney Goes to School" (August 15, 1990). Plot After week farm, kids go look new public school on Ottawa, Toronto, and Canada, After "Let's Play Together" before school bus mini top stock on journey learning his friends, Barney and all Friends go school stuff, Barney's all friends the song, then night recesses over time, all friends "Today, We Can Say!", Barney and all friends "I Love You", then all friends during "Goodbye Song", all friends leave to school. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kelly *Shawn *Kathy *Polka Dot Door Characters: Polkaroo, Maragold, Bear, Humdiy, and Dumdy (look Polkaroo 1971, and 4 friends look from 1994) *Caillou Characters: Caillou, Rosie, Sarah, Leo, and Clementine (look 2000) *Arthur Characters: Arthur, DW, Buster, Miffy, and Francy (look 1996) *The Big Comfy Couch Characters: Lonnette, Molly the Doll, Granny, and Mojor Bedhead (look 1992) *Bananas in Pajama Characters: B1, B2, AMY, LUU LUU, MORGAN, AND Rat the Hat (Look 1992) *Teletubbies Characters: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (look Original 1997) *Sesame Street Characters: Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, and Telly the Monster (look 1998) *Zoboomafoo Characters: Zoboomafoo, Chris, and Martian (Look 2000) Song List #Barney Theme Song (from: vocal from "Season 4") #I Wish the School Every Day (a arrangements from "Barney Goes To School") #It's a Beautiful Day! (a arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus!") #Let's Play Together (a arrangements from "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing") #Look Through the Window (a arrangements from "Room For Everyone!", except it was full arrangements) #You're Grand Old a Flag (a arrangements from "Barney Goes to School", except it was near end from "Barney In Concert") #The Barney Bag (a arrangements from "Good Day Good Night (1997)") #Seven Days (a arrangements from "A Great Day for Learning") #The Alphabet Song (a arrangements from near end from "Letters") #The Alphabet Chant (a arrangements from "Barney Goes To School", and "The Alphabet Zoo!") #The Shape Song (a arrangements from "Let's Play School") #Alligator Pie (a arrangements from "Barney Goes To School") #Three Bears Rap (a arrangements from "My Favorite Things!") #Good Manners (a arrangements from "What a World We Share") #What I Want to Be (a arrangements from "You Can Be Anything!", except it was full arrangement) #Our Animals Friends (a arrangements from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing") #The Fishing Song (a arrangements from "Round and Round We Go!") #Colors Make Me Happy (a arrangements from "I Love to Sing with Barney") #The Alphabet Parade (a arrangements from "A Great Day for Learning") #Today We Can Say! (a arrangement from "A Great Day for Learning") #Prima Donna (arrangements from Phantom of the Opera) #I Love You (a arrangement from "What A World We Share") #Goodbye Song (a arrangement from "Barney Goes To School") End Credits Music #Look Through the Window #Let's Play Together #Colors Make Me Happy #Today, We Can Say! Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice, and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice, and December 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-5 voice, and December 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume, and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Oh Brother's She My Sister...". *The Baby Bop costume, and her voice used in this home video was also seen in "All Mixed Up!". *The BJ costume, and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "What A World We Share", while during the song all Musical Arrangements all from "Barney & Friends"/"Barney Home Videos" episodes/videos are used. *This group with new public school Ottawa, Ontario, and Toronto (Barney and all friends) also appears in "Another Year Older! (1999)" (January 10, 1999), "Barney's Playing and Pretending Fun!" (March 3rd 2000), "Barney's Valentine's Party" (February 21st 2003), and "Barney's Halloween Party (2003)" (August 26th 2003). *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "All Mixed Up!". *The same new public school Ottawa, Toronto, and Ontario set is used. *The Season 4 Barney Theme Song is used. *The tine card Orange (Back to School!). *This video not take a place to School, Playground, or Treehouse take place at the new Public School Ottawa, Toronto, and Ontario. *The during "Barney comes to life" music pitch mix one of the "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!", "Tick Tock Clocks", and "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney", are added, kids say "Barney Hi!" (run over hug). *The kids say "Barney! Hi!" after he came to life, pitch "Barney! Hi!". *This video was filmed in January 4, 1998. *Athrough release in 1998 that production Copyright 1997 they year at end credits. *After "Let's Play Together" song, then before school bus comes all friends arrives before "Look Through the Window". *After "Look Through the Window" all friends say "Barney!", "Barney!", "Barney!", "Barney!", "Barney!", Barney Say "Hello Children". *After "You're Grand Old a Flag", B1 And B2 "It's Recesses Time all friends at the Recesses Outside. *Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Grown-Ups for a Day!", except it was wears glasses. *Kathy wears the same hair-style in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!", and clothes in "At Home with Animals". *The Shawn garbage clander it rip made clander during "The Barney Bag" Make the clander to make things. *After the song "Alligator Pie" The Teddy Amy's say "AL most Ready". *The During "Good Manners" Barney and all friends. *The "What I Want to Be" except it was full arrangements. *The Barney and all his friends after "What I Want to Be" Barney and all his friends wears dress up sparkles disspeer Dipsy's say "Oh! NO! It's dISSEpeer!". *After barney and all friends dress up sparkle disspeer Dipsy's Starts to cry, Morgan's say "I Then Fell Morgan's sad". *The During "The Alphabet Parade" the before night. *After "The Alphabet Parade", night recesses over time. *The all friends say During "Today, We Can Say". *After "Today, We Can Say!", Barney say "That Terrific Idea", Barney and all friends before during "I Love You", Barney's say "AT the nice to Say!" Barney and all friends During the song "I Love You". *The version of "I Love You" use the same musical arrangements from "What a World We Share", Barney and all friends vocal that version. *The after "I Love You", Laa-Laa then back hug, Dipsy's "Look no Bus Here", Barney Say "Him The Not Take a Bus Dipsy But Maybe Not", Dipsy's say "Oh! No!", Tinky Winky say "Not Bus Here!", Barney and all his friends say "Goodbye Song". *The "Goodbye Song" at finale song not finale "I Love You" Song after not being 9 year "Campfire Sing-Along" (August 6th 1990). *After "Goodbye Song" all friends yuning BJ say "Come Sissy We Bering Home Now" is taken from "What a World We Share" B1 and B2 say "It was Home Time" all friends BJ's say "Well Thanks Barney" Barney say "Good Luck BJ's see you well soon", BJ's say "The Say Bye Everybody OK Him Him!" Baby Bop, and BJ say "Bye Bye Everybody!" Barney, Teletubbies Characters, and Polka Dot Door Characters say "Bye Friends!", Baby Bop say "Bye!" BJ's say "Bye Bye See Ya!" all friends window leave with his school bus with his friends, Teletubbies Characters, say "Bye Barney!", Polka Doot Door Characters say "Bye Barney!" Barney Say "Bye Bye Now See You Nest Time!" turns back to dolls Barney dolls with his school teacher music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" kiss and winks sound school bus leave with his friends. *The preview is the same from "Barney's Big Surprise!". *The Front Cover original 1998 release similar to the ones from Blockbuster Video original release 2000 from "Barney Time For School" (September 13, 2000). *The previews works acceleration voice was also heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney". Category:1997 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Public School